


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero tries all his methods of persuasion to get a reluctant Duo to stay the night on Christmas Eve... 1x2 festive fluff. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own…
> 
> A/N: This ficcie is for my friend Suika's birthday as she is a super talented artist and an all-round wonderful person! It also doubles up as my Christmas fic.
> 
> Based on the old song Baby, It's Cold Outside and beta'd by ELLE

It was Christmas Eve in the year A.C. 197 and while the previous year, Heero Yuy had spent this day saving the earth, this year he was doing something else entirely. It did involve another one of the Gundam pilots, specifically Duo Maxwell, but instead of being in a Gundam he was currently straddling Heero's lap, half naked, his breathing ragged, with Heero's face buried in his shoulder, breathing in his scent through the fabric of his t-shirt.

It was a very different Christmas Eve as only moments before, their bodies had been moving against each other, Duo had been telling him how incredible he was as he rained his face with kisses, while Heero thrust upwards to meet each of Duo's downward ones as they engaged in hot, half-naked, too-impatient-to-get-to-the-bed sex on Heero's couch. Which had been much more fun than having Wing ZERO fall to pieces around him as he destroyed a bunker. Or destroying chunks of Libra as he had done the year before that. Having sex with Duo was a much better experience and his body was still tingling from the sensation as he ran his hands softly down Duo's back, mouthed a little at his sweaty neck as they both came down from their post-coital high.

"Damn, 'Ro," Duo murmured and he moved so that their sticky foreheads connected, their sweaty hair mingling together and his breath ghosted across Heero's lips.

"I aim to please," Heero replied, a small smirk on his lips to which Duo chuckled in response.

"You certainly do, Heero."

Heero kissed him gently, contrasting with the way the events preceding the sex had gone, letting his tongue slide against Duo's, sensing his blue eyes close and his head tilt a little to allow Heero better access to plunder his mouth – though he did so softly, trying to ingrain the memory, aware that nothing with Duo lasted. Duo would make his excuses. Leave. And Heero would sleep alone. While he had been happy with that scenario at first, a little confused and emotionally incompetent, as the year since the war progressed, Heero realised he liked it less and less when Duo left him. He just didn't tell him that as Duo pulled away from the kiss and turned his head to look for wherever his jeans and boxers had ended up.

That was something Heero was not entirely sure of as they had been very impatient once they had left the party at Quatre's penthouse, stopping to kiss and grope in the snow. Heero had pushed Duo up against a car when Duo had complained about being cold – his thin leather jacket no real defence against the white that blanketed the city so Heero had promised to make him warm. Duo rose an eyebrow in challenge and Heero had made good on the promise, kissing him, running his fingers over Duo's body and grinding their hips automatically until they were both a little hard and more than a little impatient to get to Heero's place.

It was a good thing that Heero had chosen to live within walking distance of Quatre's penthouse. He had done it so that they all lived in close proximity and could continue to provide support to each other in the post-war era. Yet it also was good as Heero had observed Quatre and Trowa trying to be discreet but failing miserably as they started groping each other early in the night, which then had seemed to progress to making out and then finally to not so discreet hand jobs. Duo had raised his eyebrows at Heero and they'd left the party without a goodbye to their host – pretty sure that Quatre didn't care for proper etiquette when Trowa's hands were down his pants.

After the groping on the walk home they progressed to fumbling their way into Heero's building, teasing kisses and lingering touches until they got into the apartment – and the rest was a quick rustle of fabric, a stumble to the couch and then the sound of low moans and flesh slapping against flesh. Then it was over as quickly as it started, the problem of being teenagers, and they were sat as they were now, Duo about to move and leave him.

Heero didn't want the spell to break, wanted to be tangled with Duo for at least a little while longer, feeling his breath, his heartbeat, his soft skin – maybe it had taken him a long time to admit but Heero had feelings for Duo but then Heero had hardly had a conventional life where he had felt affection. It was going to take time. And Duo was confusing – constantly hot and cold. One minute he was blowing him in the supply closet at work, the next he was avoiding him in the cafeteria and it was very baffling for Heero. All he knew was that he liked this, the moment of gentle touching as much as the hot sex they had just had.

It was then Duo made his move to go and Heero grabbed hold of his arm, a little hard, and brought his body back into contact with his own fully.

"I can't stay, Heero," Duo murmured and Heero gave him a puzzled expression, surprised that Duo had read his mind or discovered his intentions.

"It's snowing."

Duo laughed softly. "Yeah, and it was snowing when we got here. It really ain't a problem."

"It's cold. You only have a leather jacket."

An eyebrow was raised. "And I only had one when I got here. Really, Heero, my place is like a ten minute walk. I'm not gonna die of frostbite."

"You could use my shower – I know you have problems with adequate water temperature in your complex."

This got a more positive response as while Duo had not told him that, that would be far too straightforward, he had overheard Duo complain about his building to a colleague and he knew that a warm shower had been a luxury to Duo during the war.

"Yeah?"

Heero nodded. "You can borrow some clothes... Yours seem to be sticky."

They were, stains on the front of the t-shirt and Duo smelt under his armpits, wrinkling his nose in a way that Heero found adorable – not that he'd use the word adorable. Duo might kill him for that.

"If this is all a tactic to get me to stay and do some mattress dancing, it ain't gonna work."

Heero levelled him with a trademark glare, his eyebrows knitting together, and Duo snickered. It seemed that was all the response required,

"Okay, no tactics… geez." Duo moved then, the moment of separation sticky but leaving Heero feeling cold after the closeness of Duo's skin. He hastily grabbed at boxers, covering his body though to Heero there seemed absolutely no need when moments before he had been intimately acquainted with what he was covering but Duo looked over his shoulder, smiling slightly. "And thanks. Sometimes I've got you figured out Yuy… then you pull something else."

Duo left to the shower, knowing Heero's apartment well enough despite the very casual nature of their relationship. After all, Heero might have fucked him in there, pulling at his braid and pushing him against the tiles. Heero got up, went to his bedroom – the bedroom they rarely made it to – sliding out of his stained clothing and into gym shorts and no shirt.

Maybe he'd glared about Duo's implication of tactics but he'd not answered him and right now, Heero Yuy had a mission that was very different to anything he usually did. His mission was simple: get Duo Maxwell to stay the night.

It wasn't that he was sentimental about Christmas. Christmas was just another day – he did not have a tree or anything beyond some unopened Christmas cards sat on the coffee table that indicated the season. Indeed, if not for snow and Quatre's holiday party, Heero would have avoided the festive clichés all together. So it was not that. It was just that the facts were simple. He wanted to spend a night with Duo and it had not yet happened so far in the near year they had been having sex.

Duo had a long list of excuses – that he had to be at work early in the morning, that he needed to go back to his own place as someone was staying over, that he had to get clean clothes as he had to meet Quatre… the list went on and on. Yet on Christmas Day, Duo had nowhere to go and nowhere to be. He knew he'd declined his invites – Heero was nothing if thorough in mission planning – Howard had offered him some time in Hawaii which he'd declined in a nearly indecipherable email with a plentiful amount of swearing and slang and Hilde's offer had been given a polite refusal. It was clear checking through Duo's email programme, electronic calendar, his recent internet searches and all the other data that one person could accumulate in a week, that Duo had no plans for Christmas. Neither did Heero.

It had aligned.

And it was Heero's intention to get Duo to stay over, to have lazy morning sex rather than the frantic I-want-to-fuck-you-right-now kind. He wanted to throw his arms around him, feel his skin against his as he spooned his body and kiss lightly at his shoulders. All things that Duo, with his 'get the fuck outta here' mentality, had yet to let him do.

So his mission commenced as he walked past the bathroom, glad and a little annoyed that Duo had left the door open, a little ajar so that the stream drifted out and he could see the ghosted shadow of his body through glass.

It was  _his_ plan to get Duo horny again. It was not supposed to be the other way around. And he knew walking around without his shirt on elicited a response, so he was going to do it, as he made tea in the kitchen, plotting the next stage.

It could never be denied that Heero was logical so he had thought of certain things that he could do and discounted them. Handcuffs he had thought of – literally restraining Duo to the bedposts and forcing him to stay. There were two problems with this, though. The image of Duo in handcuffs was one that Heero didn't think would appeal to him until he really thought about it – his long body on the bed, the way a hand would be above him, and maybe his hair would be down unlike Heero had ever actually seen – not that Heero actually wanted Duo's hair down during sex as it was bad enough in the braid when bits escaped and it ended up in his mouth or stuck to his skin or he pulled it – but there was something undeniably erotic about the image. The other issue with handcuffs was Duo was a sneaky bastard. He would surely escape.

As the water finished boiling, Heero poured two cups of green tea and thought through his other options. Alcohol. While Heero had learnt the small high of having an alcoholic drink, it wasn't something he regularly did being that he was a person who liked complete control over his body, mind and emotions. And he'd seen what alcohol did to people. He remembered a time when Relena's breath smelt of fumes so strong that he imagined if he put a lighter near her, it would ignite, and then her trying to kiss him. She had been unsuccessful.

This would not work with Duo as Duo seemed almost entirely resistant to alcohol's potent effects – mainly because of Duo's stories living aboard Sweeper vessels and finding himself given alcohol as a form of entertainment for the other men. He'd learnt to hold his liquor from that. The only person who could match it was Trowa. And that had not ended well the one time the challenge had been accepted between them.

So while Heero had a bottle of whiskey, an expensive Scottish variety, he was not going to use it. So that left a few other tactics.

One was his lack of shirt. The other tactic was one that he had doubted at first – one that he was somewhat unwilling to use – but having assessed the variables and thought about the mission parameters he figured his approach had to be all or nothing. So he would use that. He would discuss how he felt.

His moments of deep tactical thoughts were derailed when Duo appeared wearing only a low slung towel over his hips and his impossible hair not quite down but in a ponytail rather than his customary braid. It made Heero do a double take and forget about offering him the tea in his hand.

"That for me?" he prompted.

The muffled "yeah" was all he could manage as Duo retrieved the cup and though Heero knew he was not a fan of tea, he drank it. He watched for a second, the way water dripped down Duo's chest, and while he had only been having sex with Duo a mere ten minutes ago, he hadn't had time to appreciate his body. He very rarely did. He tried to remember if they were ever naked when they had sex. He doubted it had happened.

"I want you to stay."

Duo looked over the rim of his cup and shot a look that could be considered incredulous. It probably was.

"I  _knew_ you being all 'hey you can use my shower' had ulterior motives."

Heero shrugged in response. "It's snowing, my bed is adequately sized for us both to sleep in it –" A snort disturbed his words mid-flow but he glared and Duo waved a hand in a way that said 'continue' and wore a mildly amused expression on his face. "You don't have any plans for tomorrow and neither do I so you don't have to be awake early or at work or with someone else –"

"Hey – we never discussed Christmas plans. How the hell do you know?"

There was a suspicious look in Duo's eyes that then turned into a look of comprehension. Heero wondered if his face looked guilty as he knew it was an invasion of privacy to hack into someone's email account yet he had been unable to help himself.

"You hacked my account?" he shouted putting down the mug angrily so tea spilled on the counter. "What the fuck, Yuy? You could've seen  _stuff_."

"I did see  _stuff_ ," he shot back, arching an eyebrow as Heero had seen plenty of stuff – though pleased it all seemed to feature attractive dark haired men rather than anything else.

Duo seemed ready to attack, an angry look on his face, his hands balled into his fists and Heero thought about adopting a defensive pose as he expected to be slammed by the full force of an angry Duo Maxwell but he remembered his mission plan, took a deep breath and a step forward. If Duo did decide to attack, Heero would defend himself but instead he launched his own offensive.

"I want you to stay as I'd like to wake up with you. I'd like to fuck you naked. I'd like you to stay beyond five minutes after –" Heero paused as Duo made a little noise that may have been a laugh or a snort. "And I would like to wake up with you in the morning."

The word "huh" was formed on Duo's lips, his face relaxed and mouth gaping.

As Duo hadn't said anything beyond the "huh?" Heero didn't know whether to continue or not, and he tried to stop his eyes drifting to that pale skin, to those fingers that were now uncurling from fists.

"I thought you just wanted to fuck me." Heero blinked as Duo spoke, his eyes looking downwards, unsure, unlike the confident, cocky Duo he knew. "That each time you asked me to stay over it was just you being, you know,  _you_  and thinking you'd get more sex."

"You thought I only wanted sex?" Heero asked, his voice articulating his surprise and confusion.

"Well… it's not like you ever say anything to me, is it, 'Ro? It's like we're going at it and you only grunt, you don't even say my name or shit and after you just kinda kiss a little and then it's like we're done… And then at work, you totally blow hot and cold. Like one minute I get the signal and I'm sucking you off… and then you get all closed off again. I have no damn clue."

Heero thought about it – about all the little signals Duo given him and how sometimes maybe when he was busy he would become mono-focused and it wasn't that he was ignoring Duo or being intentionally mean it was just that Heero was who he was and despite the fact he'd changed a little since the war, knew how to try and make polite conversation, and tried to be more personable, it was still hard for him to understand how to react to some things. And Duo was a whirlwind, a tornado, a changeable thing that Heero was never quite sure how to respond to.

"I don't just want sex. I don't understand how relationships work but I want more than you walking out."

Duo stepped forward then, smiled and reached up to ruffle his hair and Heero couldn't help noting the trail of water he left behind.

"I'll stay," Duo said quietly, "it being Christmas an' all. And all that  _snow_ … and the  _cold_."

Then he gave him a little grin as he did one of those things that completely and utterly confused him and Heero could only stare as Duo's towel dropped, exposing fully his long legs, toned abs, hip bones and a trail of hair that led to… and he only had a moment to take in the image as Duo was walking towards his bedroom, a little wink over his shoulder and a smirk on his face.

"I thought you wanted to fuck me naked?" Duo asked. "But just remember in the morning when you wake up with me with morning breath and my hair looking like shit – you asked for it."

And with that, he made an almost dash to the bedroom, Heero dumbfounded for a moment, following his lead once he regained composure, shucking his own shorts in the hallway and walking through the doorway slowly, taking a moment to see Duo in all his naked glory, and while Heero Yuy didn't believe in Christmas nor wish to celebrate it, a gift was unwrapped on his bed and it was not something he was going to walk away from.


End file.
